Rising Dark
by NamesNotCharlie
Summary: After a strange scene occurs with the chaos emeralds a new evil has appeared. Now Sonic,Shadow and Silver must unlock ancient powers within them if they want any hope of defeating the new evil.But after the trio meet their new enemy Sonic has had intense anger and mood swings,could sonic have a great connection to the emeralds and this threat then even the Ultimate Lifeform?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Fan-fiction

Chapter One:

As the sun began to set,the creatures of the night came alive. In the east of the nearest city,station square,there was a strange sight to be seen in the park. For huddled in a tree,a cobalt blue hedgehog was quietly staring up at the dark night sky. The hedgehog let out a sigh that signalled need for sleep,'Even the fastest thing alive needs it sleep!',the creature thought as he turned to his side,happy not to be hassled by his pink,self-calling girlfriend Amy Rose. The hedgehog was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog,victorious hero of Earth. And as he said,even heroes need their rest from constantly being chased by their pink fan.

Far away on the floating Angel Island,home of the master Emerald and its red guardian,some thing strange was occurring. In the centre of the Island,placed on a stone mound was the largest Gem one would ever see. Placed around the large Emerald were seven smaller emeralds,the chaos Emeralds. Powerful objects that in the wrong hands could bring total destruction. But thanks to Sonic and his many friends they had been able to stop any disaster from occurring. But unknown to the sleeping,red echidna guardian something was troubling the emeralds. For these were very intelligent emeralds so as the began to glow,a black smoke cloud began to form around them before a hair raising laugh could be heard from the other side of the planet.'Eh?...Wha?',the echidna stuttered as he awoke,looking around he saw nothing but getting up he turned his back to the emeralds,'What the heck was that?',the confused guardian questioned. Unknown to him,a great evil was gaining power,power that could destroy the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Opening his eyes,the cobalt blue hedgehog looked up. Perfectly normal,he thought,birds singing,children playing...'Wonder what's up with Baldy Nosehair...',the hedgehog chuckled at the name,'Never gets old...',the hedgehog said to himself as he yawned. Standing up he looked around from the tree branch he had been sleeping on.

'_That's what you_ _think...',_the confused hedgehog looked around for the mysterious voices owner,but found nothing or no-one.'What th..Guys?OK really funny,,you can come out now!',the hedgehog shouted out loud,hoping to see a two tailed fox or black and red hedgehog._'If you idioticly think I'm that mutant fox-thing or pathetic excuse for the Ultimate Life form you are greatly wrong..._' ,the hedgehog known as Sonic looked around,now angered.'You Shut Up!Tails is not a mutant and even do we don't get along Shadow is not an PATHETIC EXCUSE OF ANYTHING!',the hedgehog thought the voice was gone after he shouted for he was greeted by silence but was proven wrong by a hair-raising laugh,one he would never forget._'Your kidding right?!You could be so much more!The ruler of this world BUT...you side yourself with such lowly creatures!_',the voice shouted,now also annoyed. Without saying another word,Sonic jumped out of the tree,surprising a couple and headed to try and figure out what that voice was...Tails Workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Far enough away something equally strange was happening.

As he shock his head,the only thing on the black and red hedgehog mind was getting back to base. Activating the new gadget G.U.N had installed made the job much faster.

Using his hover shoes,the hedgehog dashed through the egg-droids,smashing many with chaos spear but because he was so near civilisation he dared not use his chaos blast,in case he hurt anyone...he had a promise to keep. As you may have guessed the black and red hedgehog was none other then Shadow The Hedgehog,the Ultimate Life Form.

_'So Mature...Hardened by Sadness,one of the hardest shells to crack I've ever seen_...',Coming to a quick halt he looked around,'Who's there?!',he questioned out loud as he got into battle pose._'Ah...no need for that,I'm here to help..._',the voice spoke calmly,it reminded Shadow of his dear Maria.

'Fine...what ARE you then?',Shadow replied,raising a brow.',the voice was quiet for a moment,'_My name is of no importance...yet. Just tell me,where are the others?'_.

Shadow was confused at this answer,

'Who?'.

_'The Ones Known as Sonic and Silver,You may not know this...but they are in grave danger.'_

'And WHAT is this grave danger and who will be responsible?',Shadow said quietly once he figured only he could hear the voice.

_'Dyndamia...and the danger?DEATH'._

'So...its not like nobody has ever wanted to kill Sonic...or Silver,but why?'.

_'For they are the other,Guardians...the Guardians of Harmony.' _


End file.
